


Oddbodies - cover art

by PaleGlimmer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleGlimmer/pseuds/PaleGlimmer
Summary: I loved toffeecape's fanfic so much I just had to make a little cover for it. It's a Sentinel AU, so I drew inspiration fromthis image.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Oddbodies - cover art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toffeecape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeecape/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oddbodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209922) by [toffeecape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeecape/pseuds/toffeecape). 




End file.
